Skin, adipose and other body tissues may change in appearance and/or lose function with age and/or use due to injury, disease, wear, aging and/or other causes. One of the goals of plastic surgical procedures may include rejuvenation of body tissues to restore the original appearance and/or function of the tissues. For example, conventional tissue rejuvenation procedures may include the use of adipose stem/progenitor cells to promote angiogenesis and adipose tissue regeneration. However, such procedures may have less-than-optimum results and scarring.
Accordingly, tissue rejuvenation methods which are characterized by optimum results and little or no scarring and tissue transfer devices suitable for implementation of the tissue rejuvenation methods are needed.